


Snow Blindness

by Fyliwion



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, Christmas Wishes, Cursed Gems, Cutesy, DCMK Secret Santa, DCMK Secret Santa 2020, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Identity Reveal, Magic, Shrinking Phantom Thieves, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, White Christmas, magic gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Kaito really should know by now: Never make a wish in the proximity of a supposedly magical jewel.Especially during a blizzard on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Snow Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ota_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ota_chan/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I was so happy to write this fic for [Ota-Chan](https://ota-chan.tumblr.com/post/638131717885050880/its-your-dcmk-secret-santa-again-i-cant) for the DCMK Secret Santa 2020! 
> 
> They had mentioned a love of snow, snowball fights, and children playing in them and this plunny took flight. So have some utter Christmas fluff and shrunken shenanigans!

_ On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… _

Snow.

Lots and lots of snow.

An unplanned heist, a blizzard, a crazed Nakamori Aoko seeking revenge, and now in an act of insult to injury,  _ magic.  _

Real undiluted magic. 

This was not his garden variety type that Kaito was steeped in. Not his petty tricks, flashes, illusions, and occasional charms that somehow defied the mortal imagination. Oh no, this was unadulterated magic that caused sonic booms and turned you and anyone within a twelve foot radius into  _ children apparently.  _

At least, that’s what happened if you happened to be thinking the wrong thoughts at the wrong moment apparently. During heists. Don’t make wishes while holding possibly magic Christmas gems-- who knew? 

The Heart of Christmas, his ass. 

Red and green faceted, shimmering in it’s splendor with a sparkly innocence that belied the utter chaos such a merry little gem could possibly cause. 

Ugh. 

How could Kaito always manage to find the magic gems  _ except  _ the one he needed?

“Aoko’s going to get you KID!! _ ”  _ came the high pitched yell of a rather pint-sized Nakamori Aoko, complete in oversized winter clothes and snow that came up to her chin. Her scarf trailed behind her, and he could just make out her fly away hair over the snow drift. The whole thing would have been rather funny, if he wasn’t fighting his own clothes that now dwarfed him immensely. 

He’s had to abandon the glider entirely once the change happened. 

He wasn’t sure if he could ever make fun of _chibi-tantei_ again.

At least their sudden size regression had made slipping out of her cuffs especially easy.

“KID!” there was another yell and Kaito turned just as a snowball struck him directly in his face. 

“~bwa?” 

“Bastard!!” she yelled. “Get back here and face Aoko, you coward!” 

“Tut tut,” he said brushing the snow off his hat, which nearly engulfed his head. It was a miracle the monocle was staying on at all. “Didn’t your Daddy teach you not to use that kind of language?” 

“Let Aoko  _ tell  _ you the vocabulary Daddy taught me!” another snowball sent his hat flying off this time. 

Oh no, this meant war. 

“You asked for it!!” he reached down, cupping the fresh snow into his hands and rolling it into a snowball. He turned, sending it flying, and catching her straight in the chest so she tumbled straight back into the snow drift. 

Her response was  _ definitely  _ not appropriate for anyone who looked her age. 

At least they had  _ both  _ been turned into children. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if he’d been the only one affected by the curse. Probably been picked up like a doll and unmasked as a toddler. That said, probably for the best it was just the two of them, since he couldn’t imagine the chaos if the taskforce had been caught in the aftermath. 

He might have even enjoyed it, if he knew exactly  _ what  _ had happened and why. 

The burning question now being  _ how  _ to turn back. 

_ Please turn me back into an adult, oh powerful magic gem?  _ He thought fervently to the sparkling stone in his pocket. 

No such luck. 

“Wah!” he yelled, as he tackled into a snow drift by an especially irate Aoko. His hat went flying again, and his coat did little to help the impact. They both ended up engulfed in his cloak, and he looked up only to be rewarded with a faceful of snow.

“Mrf!” he spluttered, twisting around so the two of them tumbled in the white abyss. Surprisingly, the extra layers for his size was keeping him warm from the cold and damp. He’d been freezing all through the heist, and the warmth was rather welcomed. 

Especially in the middle of a snow fight. 

But then he saw her stunned expression, big child eyes welling up with emotion as she looked up at him from where he had her pinned in the bank. Somewhere in their fight his monocle lost among the winter wonderland, probably gone the way of his hat. 

They’d spent their childhood together. Of course she would know the little boy staring down at her. No pretending fake masks, mixed up identities, or disguises this time around. His hair was standing up every which way, and her blue eyes were looking directly at his. 

“ _ You!”  _ she yelled, her finger that she pointed up nearly took off his nose. “You... You!” 

“Wait… wait I can explain,” he said, pulling away. 

“ _ Bakaito _ !!” he went flying into another drift. 

…the snow had been annoying enough full height, but when the drifts were higher than your shoulders the whole situation turned rather impossible. He had never been more grateful for the heating packs adhered to the inside of his jacket. 

“Aoko please!” 

“First a heist Christmas eve, then a blizzard, then magic, and now  _ this!?”  _

“I swear this wasn’t how I expected this to go,” he muttered, kicking some of the snow around him. 

“No!? Then how  _ did  _ you expect it to go?” Aoko had pulled her arms around her, and it was clear she was trying to keep from shaking. He had planned with his heating stones, but clearly she hadn’t done the same.

“Aren’t you cold!” he said, seeing that his best friend didn’t seem to have the same protection and was shivering. 

“I’m too angry to be co-cold-” she said, looking away to make another snowball and leveling at him. 

“Aoko… You’re shivering,” he said rummaging through his oversized pockets to pull out two unopened heating packs. “Here. S’not like we can go anywhere yet.” 

She crossed her arms, “‘Because Aoko knows you're an idiot liar, who is the worst criminal ever?” 

He huffed, rolling his eyes, “No  _ Ahouko.  _ Because I don’t want to get picked up by child services,  _ do you?”  _

She scowled, clearly trying to keep from shaking, “Didn’t Kaito do this?” 

“...I’m not  _ that  _ good a magician,” he said, stepping closer and holding out the heating packs. 

He was met with another snowball to the face.

“...-ko,” he managed through a mouthful of snow.

He heard a huff of breath and felt tiny hands take the heating packs from his. 

She was still glaring at him, as she watched him try to brush the now out of his eyes. By the time he managed to clear his face, she’d pulled away and was looking pointedly at the lights of the city in the distance. He saw tears gathering in her wide eyes as she ignored the snow flakes landing on her hair and cheeks. 

“Aoko… I’m sorry. This isn’t what I wanted” 

“Kaito lied,” she said angrily. “Kaito promised he wasn’t KID and you-” 

How many ways could his day get worse? 

“...I know. I know. We have bigger problems though Aoko. I mean. Literally,” he said stepping forward to tug on her ridiculously oversized scarf. “You can turn me in once we’re adults again okay?” 

“Kaito-” her breath was coming out in small huffs and her tears were welling up more and he felt his own shoulders slump. He reached out brushing the snow off her cheeks. 

  
“‘M sorry ‘oko,” he murmured, pulling her into a hug. She was only slightly shorter than him like this, but he pressed his face against her hair which had lost its battle with the winter storm. The mass tried to engulf them both and tickled his nose.

“Hate you,” she murmured into his jacket. 

“I know.” 

They stood like that, in the snow, an oversized pile of clothing and a snow drift, buried in the woods just beyond the mansion the heist had been at an hour before. The stars were sparkling, and at least there was a hint of moon behind the thick snow-filled clouds, and reflection of Tokyo’s distant lights in the sheet of white.

It was utterly ridiculous, although it made him wonder if _chibi-tantei_ might have any insight in changing back-- of course that detective had been running around like a child for more than a year so… probably not. 

I mean nobody could  _ want  _ to be like this on purpose, right?

He pulled away and tugged on her scarf, “I guess we might as well enjoy the snow eh?” 

She blinked, “Huh?” 

He reached out and handed her a snowball, “You want revenge, right?” 

“Kaito I-” 

He magicked a snowball and so one fell on her head. 

“Wha-!” 

He ran. 

He might never find part of his KID costume as pieces fell beneath the layers of white ice. In fairness, Aoko’s uniform also seemed to be losing stray bits as she chased after him sending snowballs pummeling after him in short succession. 

He sent them right back. 

They would be freezing later, soaked through and no doubt in all sorts of trouble, but at that moment he couldn’t care. He hadn’t had that much fun since they  _ had  _ been that age, back when Aoko would drag him out to build snowmen and forts. 

At least it was a white Christmas, whatever happened the next morning. 

The snowballs stopped coming and he looked around trying to spot the girl, “No point hiding Aoko! Come out!” he said looking around and making a perfect snowball to retort with. 

“Gotchya!” 

A flying body flew over the drift behind him, and sent him sprawling. He huffed as she flattened him, burying them both. Laughter overtook the girl and blue eyes reflected back in his. Her cheeks were red, and her hair billowing out around her like chaos. She had grabbed his cloak and pulled it around her and she had never looked more adorable. 

He grinned up at her, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, just barely brushing the corner of her lip.

Her cheeks went a wild shade of crimson. 

“Kaito what-!” 

Bells rang in the distance. 

Midnight. 

Christmas Day.

The world exploded. 

The snow around them turned to diamonds. Their small little snow bank shimmered with light, and the wind picked up with an intensity that sent the trees backwards. Kaito reached out and grabbed Aoko, holding her close to protect her from whatever ridiculous magic was happening this time. 

“Kaito?” she whispered, as the wind died down the light slowly shimmered back to silver. “What’s going on?”

His body ached, and he moved a hand to realize how much heavier the human on top of him was. Looking up, he was met by a full sized Aoko now pressed against his chest. His own clothes awkwardly stretched over his frame, having been refitted to his own adult body after their early abuse by a child. 

Her own clothes looked worse for wear, and he reached up to adjust her coat. 

“Oh-” she said looking down at him. Their noses brushing. He was suddenly far more aware of his lack of monocle and hat. It had been one thing being revealed as KID trapped as a child, but like this…

She reached out behind him, and he felt cold metal brush his cheek as she replaced the glass frame. 

“Aoko?” 

“Aoko supposes it  _ is  _ Christmas,” she murmured. “I can’t be angry at Kaito on Christmas, even if you are an idiot.” Her palm lingered on his cheek. 

He felt a smile tug at his lips, “Oh?” 

“ _ Bakaito.”  _

_ “Ahouko,”  _ he pushed the hair out of her face. “So I wonder what broke the spell. Think it was Christmas or...?” 

Her cheeks went redder, but she didn’t move away “Both?” 

“Maybe we should try it again just to make sure it doesn’t wear off.” 

“I don’t-” 

He leaned forward, catching her lips with his. It was brief, warm, and he felt her smile into the kiss. She went still against him, but then leaned into his embrace. Her hands running down to grab his lapels and pull him closer. She was all but curled in his lap by the time he drew back to catch his breath.

“Merry Christmas Aoko,” he said, his lips curled in an infectious grin. Her eyes were sparkling, and she was flushed but she was smiling back at him. He pressed another kiss to the tip of her nose. 

“ _ Bakaito,”  _ she said, flicking some snow onto his face before leaning in for another kiss. 

The Heart of Christmas indeed. 


End file.
